Desejo Silencioso
by Nanda Kuchiki
Summary: "Aquele fogo, aquela estranha sensação de ter o sangue quente, tomou conta do meu ser. Isso só acontece, quando estou perto dela." ByaRuki


**Eu me inspirei na música Silent Wish, do Rock Musical Bleach, para escrever esta singela fic! Espero que gostem!**

Aquelas belas pétalas róseas caíam sobre o gramado da mansão. O branco daquela neve realçava impecavelmente aquela pele e aquele olhar tristonho. Mirei durante dois anos, aquela mesma face, a qual raramente cedia a um sorriso.

_Fingindo ser fria, você é a mais apaixonada que todos_

_Você não é alguém que eu possa odiar._

Aquela depressão consumia aquela criatura devido à morte de um ente querido durante aquela sangrenta batalha, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aquele garoto foi um obstáculo na minha vida, que afastou minha valiosa irmã de meus braços e minha proteção. Eu olhava para aquele rosto, eu via minha amada Hisana olhando docemente para mim, mas aquilo não passava de uma simples ilusão. Era Rukia e seu jeito gracioso e nobre de ser. Antigamente, o amor fraterno era o mais provável. O que era para ser um simples amor que um irmão sentia pela sua irmã, transformou-se em uma chama inapagável e incontrolável em meu ser.

_O delicado aspecto dos seus olhos abrange este desajeitado eu._

Aproximei-me daquela figura. Estava debaixo de uma cerejeira. Seu gentil olhar refletia naquele límpido lago. Ao ver meu reflexo, sua feição altera-se.

- Nii-sama? – olha em direção aos meus olhos.

Sento-me ao lado dela. Aquele estranho olhar me incomodava, aquela sensação de ser uma pessoa estranha me consumia.

- Não me olhe desse jeito, Rukia.

- Minhas sinceras desculpas, Nii-sama. – abaixa a cabeça.

- Também não precisa fazer esta reverência comigo. – digo colocando a mão direita em seu queixo fazendo-a olhar para mim.

- Ahm, sim. Perdão. – diz voltando em sua posição de início.

- Algo a perturba? Ainda é aquele garoto?

- Não. Eu já me acostumei a não ter mais o Ichigo por perto, apesar das saudades que ainda sinto dele.

- Então por que ainda estás com esta feição tão abalada?

- Eu ando meio confusa, com os meus sentimentos. – passa a olhar para mim. – Eu ando meio estranha ultimamente, quando, eu...

- Sinta-se livre para falar. – pego naquele gélido par de delicadas mãos. – Não me esconda nada.

- Quando eu olho em seus olhos, meu mundo parece mudar de alguma forma. Suas palavras e seus olhos me transmitem muita vontade de viver e a feição de seu rosto me imprime uma certa paz que nunca havia sentido antes. Eu acho que... Estou apaixonada.

_Naquela noite em que nós conversamos e revelamos nossos sentimentos._

_Ele não vai mais desaparecer._

Aquelas gentis palavras, aquela feição desesperada e aquele brilho nos olhos. Havia algo a mais ali que fez aquela minha chama interior acender-se ainda mais.

- Minhas sinceras desculpas, Nii-sama. – levanta-se rapidamente com um líquido cristalino escorrendo em seu pálido rosto.

- Não. – seguro seu braço.

- Nii-...

- Não quero que vá, por favor. – digo levantando-me.

Aproximei-me dela, limpei aquelas lágrimas e fitei-a profundamente.

- Não precisa ficar desse jeito. Eu também sou louco por você, Rukia.

Aquelas enormes safiras brilharam meigamente para mim.

_Tudo está sumindo._

_Mas no segundo em que nós desaparecermos, eu quero olhar para o mesmo céu._

Sorri docemente para aquela, garota? Não, mulher. Para mim, mulher soa independência, força, perfeição e poder. Garota soa imprudência, inexperiência e incapacidade, coisas que jamais vi em Rukia.

_Eu aprecio muito o milagre que eu..._

_Fui capaz de encontrar em um canto desse mundo._

_Palavras não podem descrever meus sentimentos._

Ela aproxima-se ainda mais de mim e envolve seus esbranquiçados e frágeis braços em meu peito e meu pescoço, enquanto eu envolvo meus braços em sua delicada silhueta. Selamos um beijo abrasador, prazeroso e especial. O vento parecia ficar mais forte, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado. O próprio vento ficou encarregado de jogar aquelas pétalas sobre nossas cabeças. Não, definitivamente não era mais Hisana e nem a minha irmã que estava aconchegada em meus braços, era Rukia, a mulher que transformou meus sentimentos e acalmou a minha angústia.

_Desejo silencioso._

_Vamos arremessá-lo ao vento._


End file.
